Various embodiments describing the silentblock devices are known in the state of the art.
Nevertheless, the embodiments proposed in the state of the art require a precise adjustment both in the manufacture and in the later assembly of the components of the device. This high degree of precision in the manufacture is necessary because it could even happen that the assembly is not possible if the tolerances of the components are too wide or if, even in the event that they are more restrictive, the manufactured pieces do not comply with said design tolerances; these tolerances will also have a repercussion in the performance of the device.
The silentblock devices with unsuitable tolerances cause a series of inadmissible defects. These defects, in addition to being observable in a recently manufactured device, entail a premature deterioration of the device, shorten its working life and affect the use of the device.
Another feature that the silentblock devices must have is tightness. The tightness must be assured through the adjustment of the components themselves of the silentblock, the design and manufacture tolerances of said components yet again being important.
Another additional feature which the silentblock devices must have is modularity, this being understood as the ability to form a module which is integrated in a system of which said silentblock device forms part. The devices known in the state of the art have a design and construction which do not facilitate this ability to be integrated in a system in a manner that can be easily adapted to different systems because they require the system itself to be modified for this.